gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pump Shotgun
The Pump Action Shotgun is one of the many shotguns available throughout the Grand Theft Auto series of games. In Grand Theft Auto III, the shotgun's model is a Remington 870P. For Vice City and San Andreas, it resembles an Ithaca 37. For Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories, it is an Over and Under shotgun, although it functions like a pump shotgun. A unique quality attributed to the shotgun is that is fires several projectiles at once, and at close range, it can disable even the most armored targets, and another advantage is that it can be purchased at most Ammu-Nation stores for a cheap price. A large disadvantage with this shotgun is that the player cannot run with it (minus in GTA Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories), and due to the pump mechanism has a very slow rate of fire, thus cannot be used effectively against multiple enemies, plus it's nearly impossible to fire at long ranges. ]] and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas]] and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories]] ]] using the pump-action shotgun]] In Grand Theft Auto IV, it is referenced in-game as the Pump Shotgun and it is modeled after the Ithaca 37 "Stakeout" shotguns, with a short barrel and magazine tube, and a pistol grip. The shotgun holds eight shells, however the length of the barrel and magazine tube should only allow it to hold four. Locations GTA III *Saint Mark's, Portland Island - On top of one of the car garages on the block north of Cipriani's Restaurante. You have to go through the rooftop park across the street west of Salvatore's Mansion to gain access. *Hepburn Heights, Portland Island - On the northwest side of the eastern tall apartment building. *Rockford, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Phil Cassidy's Army Surplus after completion of Arms Shortage ($1,500). *Belleville Park, Staunton Island - Behind the obelisk on the east side of the main park. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - North of the pier west of Liberty Tree Offices. *Cochrane Dam, Shoreside Vale - At the base of the Cochrane Dam power house, near the road loop, on a metal ledge on the east side. GTA Vice City *Washington Beach - By one of the benches on the sidewalk by the beach south of Standing Vice Point Hotel. *Ocean Beach - On the top parking level (southeast side) of the Washington Mall. *Ocean Beach - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Mall Shootout. ($500) *Starfish Island - In the small room at the bottom of the Mansion's stairwell, east of the main entrance after completion of Rub Out. GTA San Andreas *Doherty, San Fierro - Around the premises of Solarin Industries *Valle Ocultado, Bone County - On the jetty *Fort Carson, Bone County - In front of a house southwest of the town *Roca Escalante, Las Venturas - Inside the Las Venturas Police Headquarters (Instant 2-Star wanted level) *Pilson Intersection, Las Venturas - Under the easternmost arc of the intersection (the one that starts at Julius Thruway West which leads to Bone County) *If you photograph all 50 snapshots in San Fierro, the shotgun will be rewarded to you. It can be found beside the garage. GTA Liberty City Stories *Harwood, Portland - Spawns on a pier near the ferry station. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - In an alleyway behind the LCFR headquarters. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - Can be bought from Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop once the player passes the mission "Friggin' the Riggin'". ($1,500) *Spawns at each of the player's safehouses after collecting 20 Hidden Packages. GTA Vice City Stories *Little Haiti - Spawns on a roof across Le Singe d'Arbre. *Downtown - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $1,000 but the price is decreased to $750 after the player beats Phil's Shooting Range. Grand Theft Auto IV The Pump Shotgun can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $1200, and each additional magazine is worth $100. The Pump Shotgun is not available from Little Jacob. Dukes *Meadows Park - Can be found on the second decrepit pier to the right of Sing Sing Ave/Dukes Bay Bridge, over the water. *Francis International Airport - Can be found next to a support column for the Broker-Dukes Expressway on-ramp. The support column is the first one the player sees on the right, from the airport entrance. Bohan *Northern Gardens - Can be found over the cliff on the north side of Grand Boulevard. The shotgun is lying next to a large bush. Algonquin *Middle Park - Can be found on the C/B platform of the C/K Algonquin Inner Line at North Park Station. *Varsity Heights - Can be found by two truck trailers in a construction equipment storage depot, to the right of Union Drive West. The shotgun is laying on the dividing wall. Alderney *Alderney City - Can be found in the vacant lot behind AutoErotiCar. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV